


Poly Times

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Dominatrix, Feels, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sick Character, Stockings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the life in the relationship of Cronus, Porrim and Kankri. Sometimes sexual, sometimes fluffy, but otherwise full of adorable polyamory goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Bird

_Beep beep beep beep._

The alarm was enough for Cronus to crack open an eye, checking the time on the clock and stretching out with a tired groan. It was seven in the morning. He always got up before Porrim and Kankri, maybe it was because of their exhausting jobs, or because he was an early bird, but he didn’t mind much. Gently lifting Kankri’s arm from his freckled stomach, Cronus ever so quietly got out of bed and tip toed around for a pair of boxers, snagging the first one he finds and sliding them up his legs, frowning a little when they were a little too tight around his ass; they must be Kankri’s.

Padding out to the kitchen, Cronus ignored his morning wood to get out the pancake mix, filling the tub with some water and shaking it until all of the mix had been liquefied. It was a daily routine for Cronus; getting up early, making breakfast for his partners and bring it to them so they can relax in bed for a little longer before they had to get ready for work. Sometimes they would also go for another round, with Porrim rolling him onto his back while she took control, riding him to oblivion while Kankri watched sleepily munching on his breakfast. Or if Porrim was too tired but still wanted it, she would lay on her stomach to eat while Cronus would pound in from behind. His forgotten morning wood throbbed in Kankri’s boxers, obviously liking the idea of being used for its purpose. That could wait though, turning on the stove and collecting a pan from the cupboard, collecting the butter as well.

Porrim was next to rouse, the smell of pancakes invading her nose waking her up, it’s always a good morning when someone else is making breakfast. Her hair was all over the place, sticking up like it was defying gravity and she forgot to take off some of her make-up, feeling it smudged up against her tanned skin. Her arm was trapped under Kankri’s warm body and her legs tangled with his short ones, glancing across to the man and watching him take soft breaths, she didn’t want to move. Not just yet, or it would stir Kankri’s sleep. Her job was difficult at the best of times but she thankfully didn’t have to take her work home with her if she could help it, but Kankri had to focus so much of his attention to his students always leaving him tired. Sometimes he had to stay up so late grading papers and he came to bed with his eyes drooping shut before his head even touched the pillow. Once he was asleep it was very hard for him to wake again until morning, or unless he had coffee shoved under his nose.

Speaking of, Cronus came through with a tray of three plates of pancakes and three mugs of coffee; he knew by now what both parties preferred when it came to their morning brew. He rather liked having a small dollop of milk and four sugars, while Porrim preferred to have a very milky coffee and no sugar. Kankri just wanted it as strong as it could get, enough jet fuel to get him through the day. Setting the tray on the bedside table, Cronus gently sat on the bed and leaned over the sleeping man to kiss Porrim’s head. “Mornin’.”

Now that food was present, Porrim pulled her arm free from Kankri’s weight, shaking it as it began to feel pins and needles. She sat up and pulled her pillow behind her to support her as she leaned back, taking one of the plates of pancakes and the cutlery given to her, digging into her breakfast. Cronus stroked down Kankri’s bare back, hearing a quiet groan. “You gotta eat something, Kan.”

“Mm… Five more minutes…” Kankri nuzzled his face further into his pillow, as if trying to dig himself back into the lovely dream he was having. He wasn’t going to get that though because thick arms were turning him over, one fitting under his neck to lift his head up a little and a steaming mug of coffee thrust under his nose. Inhaling the strong nectar, Kankri opened his eyes to glare tiredly at Cronus’ grinning face. “Thank you, but you’re an asshole.”

“Does this asshole get a good morning kiss?” Waiting for his partner to sit up, Cronus set the plate of pancakes on his lap, along with a knife and fork to go along with his drink. Kankri scoffed and leant forward, pecking the soft lips that tasted of morning breath and a slight hint of coffee. With that, they all sat in silence on the bed, eating their breakfasts and complimenting the chef on making it for them. He was also the maid, picking up their plates and empty cups afterwards, setting them on the tray once more and going out to the kitchen to plonk them on the bench to be cleaned up once his partners go off to their respective jobs. Coming back to the bedroom, Porrim was already up getting dressed into her suit and Kankri flopped back on the bed with a pout.

They all hated getting up early in the morning but Kankri was the grumpiest man alive when it was earlier than ten in the morning, he would struggle to stay awake and growl at anyone who tried to rush him along. Thankfully, both Porrim and Cronus have lived with the little ball of tiredness for a couple of years now and never took it to heart. The freckled ginger collected what Kankri had planned to wear today from the chair and straddled the man’s lap, listening to him grumble and glare but allow Cronus to pull his arms through the holes and button his shirt up. Porrim had just zipped up her pencil skirt, fitting her green blouse on and sitting down in front of the mirror to do her make-up. “You should be so lucky to have your man practically naked on top of you, Kanny-kins.”

“Mmph.” Kankri let himself be pulled up so he could step into his trousers, slapping at Cronus’ hands so he could zip his own fly and collect his belt to slip it through the loops and buckle himself. He was normally this responsive in the morning so Porrim wasn’t offended, just finishing off her eyeliner and starting on her lips. Cronus took the time to kiss her thick brown hair, finely brushed to perfection like always; she had to appear the best she could be if she was going to show people their future homes. The two of them were attended to by Cronus, he didn’t have to go to work until much later so he could take the time to pamper both of his partners, giving them their briefcases and lunches that were premade last night.

Kankri was the first to go, giving Porrim and Cronus a kiss goodbye as he left the apartment. Porrim still had a few minutes left until she had to leave and she took the time to give her thanks to Cronus in full, crowding him up against the kitchen counter and cupping his crotch. It had softened from all the fussing around making breakfast and helping Kankri get dressed, but with Porrim’s grip the blood had flowed back down to his cock and chubbed it up. “Do you have time?”

“Are you saying you don’t want a morning handjob?” She grinned cheekily and slipped her perfectly manicured fingernails into the tight boxers, gripping Cronus’ dick and starting to stroke it fast. They both knew she didn’t have much time but she never left anything half assed.

Cronus let out a groan and pressed his hands back against the counter to lean back more. He took in the sight of Porrim’s flushed face, already aroused from just gripping his cock and pumping it, fuck he loved her getting all hot over something so comfortable between them. He panted heavily at the sound of slick skin, his precum already leaking and wetting up his cock with every one of Porrim’s strokes. “No kissing, I don’t want to ruin your make up.”

It didn’t take him long; he had literally no stamina in the morning, it was probably one of the reasons why Porrim would always come to him later in the day. He came with a huffing of breath and a bite of his bottom lip, his cum soaking the front of Kankri’s boxers and a little on Porrim’s hand. She pulled out and he was quick to clean it, lapping at the small droplets that had hit her caramel skin, groaning at his own taste, slightly salty from being pent up all night. Cronus gave the hand a last goodbye kiss and let Porrim go on her way, opening the door for her. “See you same time tonight?”

“I might be a little later than normal, but let’s hope.” She waved as she lifted her briefcase and left to her car, leaving Cronus to shut the door and let out a sigh. He didn’t have to work, his times were pinpointed to popular times like when kids left schools in the afternoon around two or three and the weekends were the most popular all around the day, but he wanted to go anywhere with his ice cream truck. He was an independent ice cream truck driver, though he had to give money to the ice cream companies that he bought from, and some of the money was stored away for technical troubles or car problems but other than that he could take all the money for himself. It wasn’t very much, but he took pride in it and loved working the van.

When he had first started dating Porrim and Kankri, he was so unhappy with his job as a store cleaner; it was underpaid, not friendly and he felt completely ignored. He had always wanted to buy an ice cream truck and just drive around being happy selling ice cream to people, but never had the guts to actually do it. When he told them, both Kankri and Porrim helped him through buying a truck, asking companies and finding his map around the areas. It was all thanks to his partners that he was delighted with his job every day, though due to his low pay, he sometimes felt like he wasn’t giving enough when it came to bills and rent, and so he would take the time to go grocery shopping when they were out at work and pamper them with his famous massages and plenty of love when they were around.

He checked the time and then waddled back to the bedroom with a grimace as the drying cum tugged at his pubes. He needed a shower as soon as possible and to throw this sticky underwear in the hamper. Maybe clean up the joint before he got ready for work.


	2. Teasing the Baes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri takes pictures of himself when he goes clothes shopping and posts the pictures on their group chats just to sexually frustrate Porrim and Cronus.

**From Cronus <3  
_you are such a minx_**

**From Porrim <3  
_Why am I no+t surprised?_ **

Whenever Kankri went out clothes shopping, he had a small sadistic streak. He sometimes went with a friend but most of the time he was alone in his little adventures. He wouldn’t buy any clothes, no that wasn’t the plan of his mission, he simply did it to tease but if he liked the item enough he would buy it. He would find any type of clothing that was adorable, tight, perhaps revealing or maybe on the edging side of sexual and bring them to the changing room. He would get his phone out then and have himself a small fashion show; taking pictures of himself in adorable blushing shots, or maybe alluring positions that he knew would make Cronus very sexually frustrated. He was asexual, but he still loved making himself appear attractive to his partners.

At the moment he was in a wonderful little charity shop, gazing through the long lines of clothes that were either way too big to fit him or they were children’s sizes. It was tough being short and not skinny when it came to looking for outfits. He did find a few though; tight pair of skinny jeans, a brand new pair of stockings, a purple see-through shawl he knew that Porrim would adore, and a couple of long shirts that trailed down to his thighs. The weekend was always a busy time for shoppers but Kankri knew by now how to wind around the mobs of people and find the best sales. Going across to the changing rooms, Kankri found a small room vacant and slipped inside quietly, getting to work with hanging up his chosen clothes, stripping out of his own and setting them down on the seat provided.

He’d been doing this for a little over a year now, sending pictures to his partners in a group chat and watching as they went crazy over his body. Turning his camera on his phone, Kankri picked out the first selection and slipped on a shirt that went past his underwear leaving the illusion of having nothing else on. He sat on the seat and spread his legs to the mirror, snapping a couple of shots to get the angle right, pulling the shirt down between his legs more with a pout to come off innocent in the picture. He did the same with the other shirt, spreading his thighs apart but not enough that his underwear would be seen in the picture. He also bent over so the material would ride up the backs of his thighs, his tanned skin standing out from the blue shirt. Having a look at the pictures, Kankri chose his favorite ones and sent them to the group chat and waited for them to see it while he got undressed once more and pulled on the shawl.

Cronus was the first to see them with his phone beeping in his van that he had a message, only to see his boyfriend spread out and looking delicious. He replied back in a hurry that Kankri desperately needed to buy them, purely for the cute factor. Kankri had another picture sent after that with just with a purple shawl on, it wasn’t as big and so his underwear was showing, but the translucent fabric showed off his caramel skin. He bit his freckle knuckle with a sexually frustrated groan, texting quickly that he loved it, his cock was already filling up and he had to drive around another block. By this time, Porrim had seen the chat and had replied with her own insight on Kankri’s fashion show.

**From Porrim <3 _  
That matches yo+ur skin to+ne so+ well baby, buy it fo+r sure._**

Kankri adored the attention from his lovers, feeling brave enough to tug his underwear off and letting them fall to the floor, spreading his legs wide and bringing a piece to veil over his crotch. Taking a couple of pictures in the mirror, he sent the best ones to the chat once more and brought over the stockings, rolling them delicately to slip his feet through before sliding them up his legs. They were hugging his legs and when they finished mid-thigh, it was easy to see his thighs were becoming muffin tops. Still, he knew that his partners loved his chubby body and so he felt no shame with showing off his legs. Taking a few shots hugging his knees and letting his crotch show through his legs, he leaned back a little and pulled the shawl down over his body, lifting his stocking-clad legs up in the air.

He didn’t feel silly at all taking pictures of himself posing in front of a changing room mirror. He knew they both liked it and having done it so many times before he never felt the twinge of worry that someone would knock on the door and ask what’s taking him so long. Sending them the first time was something he’d never thought he would do, ever. But he was glad he decided to because when he came home both his lovers praised him and gave him the warmest cuddles of his life. After a while it just became a fun little outing to look forward to. Uploading the pictures once more on the group chat, Kankri set his phone down and slid the stockings down his legs once more, folding them up neatly and putting them aside, doing the same with the shawl.

He finished the pictures and pulled his underwear on once more, taking the hanger off the skinny jeans and checking the size once more before stepping into them and bringing them up his legs. They were snug but not tight, just the way he likes his clothing. Turning around and getting a better look at his legs an ass from behind, Kankri decided that this would perfect with his turtleneck sweater and so he would buy it along with the recommended items from his partners.

Porrim had just finished a meeting and went back to her office when she read her group chat, knowing by now that Cronus was definitely rock hard and aching. She couldn’t help herself either with the way their boyfriend was showing himself off so lewdly. She praised him on how beautiful he looked and gave Kankri advice on buying the shawl. Seeing the pictures of Kankri in stockings and the way Cronus was practically worshipping those thick thighs, it was easy to say that she had started getting wet. She could imagine what she would do if they were all in the same room right now. Kankri would be wearing one of those long shirts and the stockings, riding Cronus’ cock while he leant back against Porrim’s body and letting her play with his body how she pleased.

**From Cronus <3 _  
oh god, kan. i just wvant to rub my cock on those legs. im so hard._**

**From Porrim <3  
_I co+uld help with that_**

**From Cronus <3   
_fuck, por._ **

**From Porrim <3  
_When do+ yo+u finish wo+rking?_ **

**From Cronus <3  
_maybe half an hour tops, wvant me to cum to you? ;)_ **

Kankri had let his phone vibrate in his pocket as he stepped out the changing room now dressed, the clothes he wanted to buy in his arms while the rest of the items were in the basket. He handed the basket to the lady with a thank you, striding up to the check-out counter and laying the clothes on the desk for the lady to scan them. He paid and left the shop with his bag, only then pulling out his phone and reading the messages from Porrim and Cronus. Seems they were both horny and were going to meet up at Porrim’s work to fuck, Kankri felt a swell of emotion in his gut knowing that they were turned on from him alone. With the promise of pictures, Kankri left his lovers to it and went to find a café to eat, he was starving.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus get sick and Kankri takes care of him in his own way.

Working as an ice cream man was hard; he was constantly in the cold, he was open to catching a nasty chill from the wind as well. Even if he kept his station as sanitary as he possibly could, there was still a risk he could get germs when serving customers. Which is exactly what got him into this mess.

Cronus had been feeling a little odd for the past couple of days, just adding it up to being a little chilly since it was just coming out of winter, so he wore some gloves and a jacket while he drove around in the van. Of course he had to take the extra clothes off when serving people but it’s not like he would be staying in one place for too long. He had slowly stated getting worse from then; a runny nose, a sore throat and a headache that just won’t quit. Cronus felt drained of all energy, his head heavy with fever and was quick to agree with his partners when they told him he should take a couple of days off to recuperate. Though he started to protest when Kankri said he would take a day off to take care of his sick ginger partner. “Kan, no. You can’t afford that, what about your students?”

“I’m sure they’ll be delighted to take a break from my teaching, but I’ll call for a substitute to have instructions for them.” He waved off any other attempts to change his mind. The smaller man cupped Cronus’ cheek and leant down to kiss his freckly nose, going off to find some tablets for headaches, flicking the kettle on to make some hot lemony tea for Cronus’ throat.

Porrim was getting herself ready for work; adding some eye shadow to her smoky look and sorting out her hair into a tight bun. She kept shutting down any attempt that Cronus made to get up and assist her, giving him a firm look that made him sink back into the bed. She kindly grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to him when he sniffled. “You are going to lie there all day, take some medicine and drink some tea, and be pampered by our boyfriend.”

“But –.”

“No ifs, buts, or maybes, Cronus.” Checking the time and picking up her briefcase, she leant down to kiss his forehead before walking out the bedroom, giving Kankri a kiss goodbye as well and shutting the door behind her. Kankri came back with a tray; coffee and cereal for him and lemon tea with a couple spoonfuls of honey mixed in to help Cronus’ sore throat. Setting the tray down, he handed his partner a couple tablets of aspirin for him to swallow down while Kankri got himself sorted getting comfortable on the bed and turning the television on. He was so glad they installed one in their bedroom so they could have snuggle piles while they watched their favorite shows.

Cronus was miserable when he was sick, blowing his nose before grabbing his cup of lemon tea and throwing the pills back, taking a gulp and twisting his face up at the taste. He loved being pampered by his lovers but it wasn’t worth it being this sick. He wasn’t allowed to get out of bed only if it was to go to the bathroom, Kankri had done everything for him all day. Normally it was the other way around so while it was a nice thought of his boyfriend, he was childishly trying to find things to do while in bed. He would fold up his tissues and attempt to put them in the trash, or he would fluff up all the pillows for when Porrim gets home, knowing she would flop down on the bed. “No Cronus, the more you rest the faster you get better.”

“Kan, baby please!” He had tried to get up, only to be pushed back down effortlessly on the bed with a huff. He wanted to do something, anything would do. He struggled to get up once more but he yet again felt his body being pressed into the mattress, Kankri’s weight sitting on his lap to keep him there, arms folded over his chest. The tanned beauty above him gave him that look, a stern glint in his eye and Cronus knew he was going to be staying put for a while if Kankri had anything to do with it. Ah fuck, his headache was coming back from all the movement. Flopping down on the bed with a childish pout, he wiggled to get comfortable again and peeked down at how their crotches would be touching if the covers weren’t in the way. “… Damn.”

“ _Cronus_.” Kankri could feel the rather prominent erection bumping up against his ass. It was amazing how fast Cronus could get hard with even the smallest amount of touch on his crotch. He was going to move off but Cronus bursting into a coughing fit became more important. Leaning over to get the glass of lemon tea from the bedside table and present it, letting his sick partner sit up so he could drink. Cronus finishing up hacking and swallowed the lukewarm tea, grimacing at the taste but luckily Kankri was there to give him some sugar. While the smaller man leant over once more to set the cup down, Cronus reached his hands out to grab that plush ass and give it a squeeze much to Kankri’s surprise. “Cronus!”

“I won’t do nothing babe, you know that. Just feeling the goods. Did your butt get bigger?” His boyfriend raising his plucked eyebrow wasn’t a good sign but he pursued with the kneading. Well, he thought it was going well because usually Kankri would have already gotten off his lap, or began a rant about how he should wait for Porrim to get home if he was hard. Maybe being sick was doing Cronus some favors.

Kankri let out a shallow breath and bit his lip at those hands caressing his backside. He wasn’t going to lie; he had been feeling in the mood for most of the day and when he got like this, sexual situations was quick to follow. It was once in a fucking blue moon whenever he got into the mood for sex. Because it was so rare, he was going to wait until the evening when Porrim came home to have both of his partners to enjoy him. But with the way Cronus’ cock was poking him under the covers and rubbing his ass in a way that got his blood boiling, he wasn’t going to make it that far.

Still, being horny didn’t change his whole way of thinking. Being aroused was embarrassing and so Kankri stepped off from Cronus’ lap, pushing Cronus down once more on his pillow and pulled the sheets up to sneak under, shimmying his way between his partner’s legs. While being hidden, he could calm himself down without those desperate eyes staring up at him all puppy-like. “Whoa, Kan. Not that I want you to stop or anything but what’re you doing?”

“I want you to feel good, even for just a second. Plus, I’m also kind of…” Kankri couldn’t say it, his cheeks flushing as he lay flat on the mattress between his boyfriend’s legs, his own cock chubbed up and he ground his hips half-heartedly down. He doesn’t usually follow his urges when it came to being turned on and when he does it’s normally just oral, but he hadn’t done it for a while and he felt almost rusty. Tugging down the front of Cronus’ underwear, Kankri took his boyfriend’s cock into his hand and gulped a little. The saying ‘be generous to others and karma will be generous to you’ was applied to Cronus almost effortlessly; he loves his job of making other people happy and while he’s a little on the desperate side when it came to being a lover, Cronus was as generous as they come. It must be why karma gave him such a massive endowment. He’s so big that when they had their first times together, Porrim had asked if he was a porn star in a previous job. It wasn’t freak show type of big but it was definitely something to not be taken lightly when they were preparing to have it thrust inside them.

It’s just a shame that Cronus was so trigger happy when it came to being sensitive. Shooting off within a couple of minutes wasn’t as satisfying when you were on the other end. On the plus side he had a lot of stamina and would be up and ready to go a short while after. But when Kankri is in the mood, it’s such a turn on.   

His cock was already hard from Kankri being in his lap, twitching in the teacher’s hand. Taking a moment to breathe, Kankri started off with kitten licks along the tip and listening to Cronus’ soft breaths of pleasure. He gained confidence that his boyfriend loved it and so he took the tip into his mouth, adding a little suction while he pumped the shaft. He couldn’t forget the balls, reaching his free hand to cup Cronus’ sack and fondling it a little.

Cronus couldn’t believe his luck, while it had been annoying at first being unable to do anything but sleep, take medicine and eat all day. He loved every second of being catered to and now he was getting a _blowjob_? Unbelievable. He rested his hands on the bump under the covers that was bobbing up and down, groaning with appreciation. He does wish he wasn’t sick though because with such a rare treat of this horny little cutie sucking on his cock, he could have fucked Kankri through the mattress. He doesn’t think he’s going to get that luxury today with how kitten-weak he’s been, so he laid back and shut his eyes, enjoying the rhythm of his boyfriend taking more of his dick into those plump lips.

By now with how long they’ve been together, Kankri knew the signs of his partner’s impending orgasm; his balls drawing up, his breathing laboured and the little jerk of his hips were just a few. The little whimper he tries to hide behind a cough was something that Kankri had learned meant ‘I’m going to cum’ in big neon lights. He kept his fast pace suckling on the tip, bobbing his head and lapping under the frenulum while pumping the rest of the shaft with his dainty hands. His precum always tastes different when he’s about to climax as well, he can’t quite put his finger on what it’s like but he knows there’s a drastic change. Sweet turning savoury. Cronus’ hips bucked up as he cried out for Kankri to pull away, thrusting more of his cock inside Kankri suckled until he felt the first burst of tang on his tongue. He didn’t particularly enjoy the taste of Cronus’ cum, the first time he tried to suck him off and got a mouthful, he almost vomited. Now though he luckily has a stronger stomach and gulps down the few spurts that erupted down his throat. “Holy shit, Kan…”

“Mmm…” There was movement under the covers, fidgeting from out of Cronus’ lap and towards the pillows before Kankri’s head popped out the top, his chocolate hair all disorderly and sticking up in different places. He lay next to his partner, tongue peeking out to lick the corner of his mouth where a glob of cum was situated.

Cronus watched the little affair, groaning and feeling his drained cock twitching back to life under the covers. He reached under the sheets to squeeze the base, trying to quieten his urges for now. Kankri wasn’t finished though and soon enough, the teacher reached around until he found purchase on Cronus’ hand, bringing it over to his own tented trousers. The man exhaled shakily, his boyfriend was definitely testing him. “Don’t do that to me, baby. You know how weak I am when it comes to the both of you.”  

“I can’t wait until Porrim comes home.” Kankri knew Cronus was a switch when it came to giving his partners pleasure; he never wanted them to feel unsatisfied. It didn’t take much for Cronus’ walls to crumble as he rolled over, on top of the brunette. He was meant to be resting but Kankri could let it slide for now, after all, sweating out a fever was good for his health. Cronus kneeled up a little, making the covers tent over his head. His arms were shaking a little from being in bed all day and not using his muscles for anything but holding tea. Pulling Kankri’s trousers down and letting them bundle up at the bottom of the bed, thankfully he was wearing a loose pair of tracksuit bottoms and no underwear as it was a lazy day so it was easy access.

Kicking his own pants down to join his boyfriend’s forgotten pair, Cronus knelt back down over his boyfriend with a soft chuckle. Peering down at the sight laid out in front of him, his couldn’t stop himself from shivering in delight; Kankri had his shirt shucked up to his armpits, hands resting on his chest to hide his flushed nipples. He adored how Kankri was still embarrassed about his body, as if it couldn’t be loved any more that it already was. Still, if this was going to continue, Kankri wouldn’t want to have cum splatting on his shirt and he didn’t want to talk it off all the way, this was good for now. Whenever they were getting to it, he felt uncomfortable having his chest on display because his nipples were puffy and adorably sunk in, he felt self-conscious about it but both he and Porrim would say he was perfect. Funny, he was more concerned about his nipples being seen but left his cock open to rest on his hip. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

Kankri didn’t quite know what he wanted; he didn’t expect to get this far later on in the afternoon. Thinking for a moment, he decided on just a simple getting off would be fine. If it was anything more then he would feel drained and that wouldn’t be fun for when Porrim returned home. Spreading his legs a little and turning his head away as his flush rose to his neck and cheeks. “Just your hand, please…”

“Sure thing.” Lifting the covers enough, Cronus went through the bedside drawer searching before pulling out some lube. It was always good to wet everything up, just in case of chafing. Ouch, he remembers rubbing one out without any lube, he’s not going back. Settling back down, Cronus sat to the side of Kankri and lathered his palm with a glob of honey scented lube, no idea why it’s scented but Porrim bought it so that explains everything. Lying next to his partner, he gripped the teacher’s cock and stroked, getting the skin slick enough for a firm glide of his hand.

He treasured times like these when he could just sit back and watch Kankri let go enough to enjoy his lover’s taking care of him like this, it was rare but well worth the wait. Stroking his shaft almost lovingly, he watched the brunette’s reactions turn from bashful to turned on, his breaths quickening while his hands stayed put on his chest, rising and falling with each pant. His eyes closing shut and mouth opening to let out soft, breathy moans. “You’re so beautiful, Kan.”

“ _Cronus_ …” His face felt hotter, turning his head to Cronus and feeling those soft lips press into his. It probably wasn’t sanitary for them to kiss while Cronus was sick, but at that moment he didn’t care about germs. The slick noises between his legs was making his stomach coil with arousal and Cronus was doing that _thing_ with his thumb and his foreskin, making his hips arch up. _Oh god yes you know just what I like._ A need cry burst through his lips, quickly eaten away and swallowed up by his partner’s needy mouth.

The more the pace of Cronus’ hand quickened, the whinier Kankri’s voice became until he was practically whimpering into the ginger’s mouth. Their tongues collecting saliva and letting it spill over down the teacher’s tanned cheek; but neither of them cared about the sloppiness as long as they had each other in the moment. Plus they were also used to saliva going everywhere, when they had three way kisses, but that was beside the point. Cronus wanted to see the tanned beauty before him to jizz his little heart out, rubbing his thumb against Kankri’s frenulum every time his hand slid up to the tip, _he hadn’t come in so long, it probably would explode out of him and go everywhere_. It was a good thing Kankri had his shirt up to his neck, or it could get ruined.

“’M cum – _mm_!” Gasping into his lover’s mouth, his own hips jerking as his orgasm jolted through his bones. His cock twitched once, twice, before spurting thickly over Cronus’ hand and leaking down his shaft. The ginger let out a groan at the sight, his own face flushing with a hot wave or arousal, _fuck_ it was always hot watching Kankri tremble after an orgasm, squeezing the tip just a little to make the smaller man jump and release a quiet moan before he let up his hand with a playful chuckle.

They broke apart for a moment while Cronus collected the box of tissues on the bedside table, Kankri trying to calm his lungs down to regular breathing. He had forgotten what this rush of euphoria felt like, eyes opening and blinking away the cloudy feeling in his head. It was good, but it wasn’t like he chased that feeling and the exhaustion afterwards was a burden. Still, he could bask in it for a while longer, peering up at his boyfriend getting to work on cleaning up the evidence. Cronus couldn’t help but grin at the little pile of collected tissues there were, setting them to the side for now because he could not be bothered in that moment to throw them away. “Backed up much, babe?”

“Oh hush. Come here…” Letting out a huff and tugging his shirt back down, he opened his arms up for the ginger to embrace him. He always felt boneless after an orgasm and along with the impending tiredness awaiting him, he’d rather take a nap the arms of one of his lovers. The ginger seemed to get the memo because he plonked his freckled ass back into the mattress, bringing the covers up around them once more to keep their bodies from the chill of the room. Bringing Kankri into his arms, he coughed into his fist lightly and relaxed into his pillow, letting his boyfriend rest those fluffy locks on his chest so they could wait for Porrim to get home.


	4. Skipped The Monthly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim has missed her period and with her rather active sex life, she worries she could be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a pregnancy scare, if you are triggered by that then please skip past this chapter and don't read

It was always written on the calendar so everyone knew. One week every month give or take a few days. It was always around the thirteenth, Kankri and Cronus both understood that Porrim gets terrible cramps and they made a pact that they would get her tins of pineapple and plenty of chocolate; the first one was a natural muscle relaxation item, which in turn helps soften the uterus. The second? Well, that was because Porrim would get grumpy without a bucket load of her comfort food. She would get cramps like the devil was coming out of her womb; nobody was safe when she was on her period. Sometimes Cronus would have sex with her if she asked because she knew orgasms can help with stopping cramps for a short amount of time. The ginger wasn’t grossed out by it either, for him it was just a natural thing that she needed and he felt honoured if she would even consider it. Though they did need a towel to make sure the bed wouldn’t get stained with blood. They did discuss her going on the pill because they halted periods, but Porrim refused point blank and they didn’t question her, it was her body.

So when the time came that both Cronus and Kankri would hide under the bed at the first sight of blood, Porrim didn’t do anything. Which was odd to say the least. She would normally be kicking pillows around the room and rushing to the bathroom to shove a tampon up herself by now. Instead she got up, checked her underwear and shrugged before going into the kitchen to make them all a coffee. There were sometimes that it could give or take a few days, as said before. It might come later today or tomorrow, nature was annoying that way. Since no drama was going to happen in the morning, Kankri crawled back into bed and attempted to get as much shut eye as he could in the next ten minutes before he had to get dressed and out the door to work.

They got ready in their usual routine, coffee and breakfast before Porrim got her hair and make-up sorted out, Cronus collecting all their outfits for the day ahead and setting it out on the bed. They got dressed normally, left the house with a normal kiss for the three of them and went through the rest of their days _normally_.

When Porrim came home from work in the late afternoon, both Cronus and Kankri were already there waiting for her with some chocolate and wine. She shook her head and set her briefcase down against the wall, stepping out of her heels and sitting on the sofa with her boys cuddling up to her. Kankri slotted behind Porrim to help shrug off her jacket and massage her shoulders, Cronus holding her perfectly manicured hands and kissing her knuckles. They went to bed that night with Kankri holding onto Porrim, giving her little kisses while Cronus spread her legs and licked between her thighs, fingering her open and lapping at her clit until she was shaking with release.

The next morning, there was no usual spotting on the bed sheet and no blood in sight. Must mean she was getting a little late or it was going to be a small period. That was fine Porrim told herself that she could wait. But for her partners it was easy to see she was anxious about why she wasn’t getting her usual time right.

The next day was the same; no period, no cramp, no cravings that she gets beforehand, no bloating. Nothing.

After a week of silence in her uterus it’s understandable that Porrim was a ball of paranoia. She had gone back on the calendar to see if she got the days wrong, of course she didn’t because it was always that week. She’d be checking herself every hour just in case there was hope that it was a quiet period where she didn’t get any cramps at all. Every time she felt wet she would take a peek and hope it was blood. But there was none in sight. Porrim had gone down the short road to accusations, sitting next to Cronus at the kitchen table while the ginger man was happily enjoying some leftover pasta from their dinner the night before. “When did we last have sex?”

The question was out of the blue and it was quick to shock Cronus out of his happy moment with his lunch. He coughed a little and thumped his chest, glancing over at his girlfriend like she had lost her memory. “Um? Yesterday, you should know, you were there.”

“Did we use a condom?” She was picking at straws now, going back on her sexual history as of recent. She had sex with Cronus a lot these past few weeks, but then again she’s had a lot of sex anyway. It was her only option at the moment, she was god damn pregnant.

“We always use a condom, babe.” Cronus set his spoon down in the bowl and placed his hand on hers, giving her a sympathetic look. He knows that she must be having a mental breakdown by now, but he’s always careful when it comes to being safe. They get checked for STD’s every six months even though they all know that they’re clean as a brand new whistle but it’s good to get the all clear every now and again to make sure. Porrim let out a sigh and rested her head on Cronus’ shoulder, stealing some of his pasta on the way and chewing on it as she came to her final answer; if she was going to find out then she’d have to piss on a stick and get the facts.

She couldn’t do it though, and Kankri volunteered to go to the store and grab a couple of them because he knows that Porrim wouldn’t be happy with just one. He decided on buying some chocolate as well, just in case she gets the news that she was afraid of. Walking over to the check-out desk, Kankri noticed that one of his students was the employee working at his till, and he couldn’t walk away now since someone was behind him. Fuck. His students knew about him being in a polyamory relationship; Cronus kept coming into his classroom with lunch that he would sometimes forget and Porrim would call him most of the time when he was in the middle of a lecture. Still, this was a private thing that his students shouldn’t know about, but it was too late because the teenager was scanning his items with a slightly embarrassed face. “Not a word, Timothy.”

“Yes sir.” The spotty student quickly bagged up the chocolate and the small pile of pregnancy tests, handing it over the counter. “I’ll see you at school, Mr Vantas.”

Rushing back to their apartment, Kankri emptied it all out on the bed where Porrim had cooped herself up until she knew it was all over. Cronus was sitting on the end of the bed rubbing her feet, raising an eyebrow at the five packets of tests, all different brands. “She can’t piss that much.”

“They only need a splash.” Kankri sat on the bed next to his ginger boyfriend and the little pile in the sheets, kissing the mound lovingly. They didn’t rush her; it must have been a scary thought skipping a period. Cronus and Kankri had a small conversation with their eyes while comforting their partner, they would accept anything Porrim wanted because while they were involved it was her choice at the end of it. It took a little effort for Porrim to lift the covers and take all the boxes into the bathroom, reading the instructions on each carefully. It was annoying that the pregnancy tests had different ways of showing if it’s positive or negative; some had a plus and minus sign, some had colored lines, it was all very difficult. She took sticks out, pulling her underwear down and sat on the toilet bowl, luckily she had a full bladder because there were a lot of sticks.

The silence in the bedroom was creating a tense atmosphere, neither wanted to speak because they both didn’t know what to say in these moments. They both had never gone through this before and while they would support Porrim, they also had to think about possibly being a parent. Kankri’s gut was coiling with the chance of Porrim being pregnant. He’s never had the thought about having kids, it’s never been proposed to him before and it wasn’t like he was sexually active enough to worry. Now that he’s in this relationship though, he wonders if he would be a good father. He’s a teacher after all, maybe he would be too strict for the child. Cronus would be an amazing dad, spoiling the chid rotten; he’d most likely quit his job and be a stay-at-home father for the little thing while he and Porrim brought in the grocery money. That image of a ginger child with Porrim’s devious eyes and his nose buttoned, maybe tanned like his mother and possible father. Simply beautiful.

Cronus was watching the way his boyfriend’s eyes were darting around the room, he would always do that unconsciously in a day dream. Taking hold of those tanned hands, Cronus kissed Kankri’s knuckles and pulled the other man from his thoughts. He was about to say something but Porrim came out the bathroom in that moment and Kankri stood up, the ginger got up from the bed too with a soft smile. “The verdict?”

“The instructions say I have to wait a few more minutes…” Porrim let out a huge breath, holding the many pee sticks on their clean ends. They all sat down once more on the bottom of the bed, with the occasional checking of the watch on Kankri’s part. This was it, she would know once and for all if all this worrying was for nothing, or if she was indeed pregnant. Porrim wasn’t ready for a child just yet; she loved her job and knew that it took up most of her time, which would be unfair on the baby. But what would it be like with a child in their lives? Both Cronus and Kankri would pamper her every hour of the day even after she gave birth, and they would take proper care of the baby. Cronus would want to be by the baby’s side all the time; he would definitely be the clingy father figure.

She began to think about what it would feel like to be pregnant. She’s heard comments about mothers saying they had a glow, all this positive input about how they loved the feeling of having a child and raising it. Sure, it would be great to have a child. Porrim’s face flushed as she pictured what they would look like; most likely it would be Cronus’ child so the baby would probably have ginger hair, or maybe take after his pouty lips? Perhaps they would have her cocoa skin and green eyes, who knows. She should stop thinking that far ahead; she was already getting her mind interested in the positive side of things. “Porrim it’s been five minutes, should we check?”

“Oh, uh. Yes.” She fanned out the pee sticks in her hands, checking each one carefully and remembered each ones to know what would be positive and what would be negative. She could feel both of her boys leaning over her shoulder to also read the tests, even if they didn’t understand what they would mean. There were six sticks in total, her eyes darting to each other.

_Negative. Negative. Positive. Negative. Negative. Negative._

“What’s it all mean babe?” Cronus took the sticks from Porrim’s shaking hands, eyeing the tests with curious eyes before glancing back at his girlfriend. Noticing her eyes were brimming with tears, he expected the worst and let the pee sticks drop on the bed, wrapping his freckled arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Kankri took her hands and held them in his own, lacing their fingers together.

She leaned a little until she could rest her head on Kankri’s shoulder, feeling him kiss her hair and tighten his hold on her hands in reassurance. Porrim honestly didn’t know why she was crying, there were so many answers to that question; relief after a week’s worth of panic, grief that she wouldn’t be able to have a child. There were so many ways she could say why she was crying but it didn’t matter. “Five out of six say I’m not pregnant.”

“Are you happy about that?” That was a good question, she couldn’t answer vocally so she just shrugged. It was enough for them to accept for now, pulling her back into the warmth of the covers and pamper her, kissing her cheeks and stroking her hair. They could forget about dinner for now, not like any of them were hungry with this small stress.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up to one another, when neither of them could sleep they moved with the covers to the sofa so they could watch movies. Porrim was never left alone for the continuous hours until they fell asleep, one of them was always latched onto her to give her unconscious comfort, knowing that she would never ask for it. She was thankful that her boys would spend this much time on her, treating her like a piece of treasure to be handled with care right now. It was amazing how their relationship would switch from being rough and tumble to sweetness and snuggles in a matter of hours, and she enjoyed every moment of it. She wouldn’t miss a moment with Kankri and Cronus, and she knew they felt the same. Maybe they would have the baby conversation later on in life but right now she was happy just the way it was.


	5. Dominatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim has a bad day at work and needs some control, Cronus is happy to assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, but another chapter is finally here!

The Maryam-Vantas-Ampora apartment was always eventful whenever someone came home stressed out of their mind, needing to relax in any way possible. For Kankri it was organising his bag and papers that he would need to grade in a matter of hours, sometimes he would set it aside for later in the week if he wasn’t in the right mind-set but he would always fight through the stress and get there in the end. It wasn’t common for Cronus to come home stressed; he loved his job and it was minimal work compared to his partners. Still, there were days where the cooler would break down in the middle of his routine drive, or he would get a customer that would be too demanding that he couldn’t handle. On those days he would come home and just bake, knowing that he was creating something that everyone would love from his own fingertips always brightened his day. Now when Porrim came home stressed it was a completely different story. Because of her job required a lot of her time, effort and determination, she came home most days a ball of frustration. When it was like this, she could only rely on her lovers to make her feel good; she could only let the tension in her shoulders relax while she was having sex.

Cronus always got home earlier than the others and so he would just do little chores around the apartment that needed to be cleaned or washed, and then maybe watch some television until Kankri returns. Kankri would come in a little past five, calling out for the ginger and always heard the thuds of footsteps coming down the hallway before he was enveloped in those warm, freckled arms. Cronus would take his bag and set it on the counter while he took off his shoes and set them neatly by the door starting his usually rant a small novel about his day and all the stupid things his students would get up to while in his class. They moved to the sofa, cuddling up to each other and let the discovery channel be white noise while they relaxed.

Porrim came back later than usual today, keys jingling in the lock before she let herself in. Exhaling heavily, she slammed the front door shut and kicked off her heels, dropping her suitcase loudly next to Kankri’s bag on the counter. This day was not the best for her, everything that could have gone wrong did and she was left dealing with all the problems herself. She needed to get it all out of her head right this second, stalking to the bedroom and flinging the cupboard doors open wide to grab the box at the bottom. While searching for the item she desired, she shouted for her ginger lover. “ _Cronus_!”

Cronus was enjoying the warmth of Kankri’s body along with his but snapped out of it when the door slammed and stomping was heard going to the bedroom. His entire body jolted when his name was called so venomously. The two men glanced at each other, one in fear and the other in sympathy before Cronus untangled his limbs from the teachers and stood up from his warm spot on the sofa, slugging his body to the bedroom and poking his head round the doorway. “You called?”

“I’ve had a bad day, get the fuck on the bed and take my cock.” Finding the strap on in the box of goodies, she yanked it out and chucked it onto the bed with a raised eyebrow at the man standing by the door. She gave him a look as if to say _hurry up or you’ll miss out_. Cronus was so down to be fucked mercilessly, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and not caring where it ended up when he threw it over his shoulder, hopping on one foot at a time while he pulled off his socks and flopped onto the bed to lift his hips, tugging his trousers down his thighs and off his legs.

She took her time to pull on the strap on, tying it tight enough for her liking before kneeling up on the bed and holding the base of the cock. Cronus had dug through the bedside table to grab the lube, handing it over to Porrim who let it drop beside her on the bed and grabbed his soft hair, cleaned of grease from the shower. Pulling his head closer, the ginger got the memo and opened up his mouth for the tip of the fake cock plop onto his tongue. He didn’t dare move, his eyes watching Porrim’s face for approval and promptly gagged when she thrust the strap on deeper into his mouth until it bumped against the back of his throat. “Choke on it, get it wet for me.”

His dick was already hard but fuck he was throbbing right now, feeling Porrim’s fingers loosening in his hair enough for him to pull his head back, bringing it forward once more. He bobbed his head, moaning around the silicone when his tanned dominatrix didn’t find it satisfactory enough and brought him closer once more. Gagging he tried to pull his head back, only to have it forced down once more until he was drooling profusely around the strap on. God he loved it when Porrim got into this mood. If this was some cartoon he would probably have heart eyes right now.

“Good boy.” Letting his head go, Porrim pushed Cronus back and let him fall back against the mattress. She grabbed the forgotten tube of lube and poured some on her hand, giving Cronus a look that had his legs opening automatically to let her rub her slicked fingers against his hole. Getting prepared was one of Cronus’ favourite things because it was the only time when he was being pampered fully, where he could beg for more or ask to slow down a little. Of course he could do it at any time they were having sex but he was always cared for especially when he was being fingered. Maybe because Porrim had talons that should be feared but they only seemed to turn the ginger on more.

He was already a little loose from his morning masturbatory session so Porrim could slip a finger inside with only a little resistance. His hands found purchase on a pillow, squeezing it tight when another perfectly manicured digit was quick to follow the first. He was pretty easy when it came to being stretched, his body knowing that it wants and didn’t struggle around Porrm’s ministrations. It was only when she began to search for that sweet spot that he began to tighten up, pulling the pillow close and breathing in Kankri’s aftershave. Must be their boyfriend’s pillow. “Oh _fuck_ , Por –.”

“Hush, don’t speak unless I say so.” The sting on his inner thigh was enough for him to snap his mouth shut, not wanting another spank. It was so difficult but he kept quiet, teeth biting into his bottom lip and only letting out a few mewls as Porrim found his prostate. He can keep quiet but he couldn’t hold back his hips from bucking up when she abused his sweet spot, rubbing the pads of her fingers against it and didn’t even faze him when she thrust another inside. He was a mess of shaky thighs, his lip probably swollen from sucking on it for so long and his cock leaking precum onto his stomach when Porrim finally let up. “Ready for my cock?”

“Yes, _yes_ , please! Please fuck me.” He couldn’t get his voice out fast enough, babbling pleas to his dominatrix who grabbed his thighs and lifting them up so she could shimmy closer. Rubbing the remaining lube from her hand onto the strap on, she slapped the fake cock against Cronus’ ass and watched as the ginger almost came apart, covering his face with Kankri’s pillow. He could be a submissive bitch when he needed to be, and tonight it’s exactly what she wanted. Pulling the feathery wall from Cronus’ hands, Porrim thrust the tip inside and watched her partner’s face collapse into bliss. He couldn’t hold back the groan of pure fulfilment, even if it earned him a spank.

Kankri could hear his partners in the other room and knew they wouldn’t be done for at least an hour, finishing up the show he was watching before going into the kitchen to start their dinner. Knowing that Porrim was stressed, he would make one of her favourites in hopes she could enjoy the rest of the night in peace. The dish was easy to make and so he was quick to put everything together, getting the mince out the fridge and setting it aside onto the counter as he collected the other ingredients, Kankri got to work with chopping up the onion as quick as he could so he wouldn’t have to suffer the wrath of crying. It didn’t take long for him to get everything running; kettle boiling, stove on with onion and garlic in a pan sizzling before meat could be put in. He had to prepare the mince before the spaghetti even began to cook and soon enough he had the mix in with it stirring it and breathing in the delicious smell of bolognese.

Pouring the boiling water into a pot, Kankri placed the spaghetti in and set the timer to let him know when it was finished while leaving the kitchen to pop his head into the bedroom. Porrim had Cronus’ legs over her shoulders, bending him in a way that should be painful but the ginger’s face was full of pleasure. Her hips were pounding him for all their worth and Cronus just took everything she gave like a trooper, his little whimpers getting caught in their messy kisses. He tapped his knuckle against the door before coming in and sitting at the edge of the bed, running his hand through Cronus’ ginger locks affectionately. “I’m making spaghetti Bolognese, should be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes. Do you want me to bring it in here?”

“Sounds good, thank you baby.” Porrim stopped her thrusting to lean over and peck Kankri’s lips, leaving their boyfriend to whine pathetically between them. Kankri had plenty of time to sit back and relax with his two partners, laying down next to Cronus and petting his head while Porrim went to town on his hips. From the looks of his stomach he had already came once and his dominatrix was determined to make him cum again, reaching out to take Cronus’ hand and entwine their fingers together.

“K-Kan, _fuck right there_ , kiss me. Kiss me.” He wasn’t really making sense but Kankri glanced up at Porrim for her permission, bringing himself closer once she nodded. Porrim was running the show at the moment, and Kankri happily went with it as he laid little pecks on Cronus’ lips, almost teasing the man who couldn’t move in his condition right now. From watching their sessions many times he could tell Cronus was close, letting out little whimpers and his cock jerking up whenever Porrim thrust at just the right angle. He clung to the sheets with one hand while the other tightened his grip on Kankri’s hand, his eyes rolling up into his head. “F-Fuck, _fuck_ –.”

He was cumming, his cock jerking up with enough force to hit Porrim’s stomach before it was spurting. Cronus was a mess of whimpering moans, toes curling as he rode out his orgasm which Porrim ever so kindly fucked him through. Kankri heard the timer go off in the kitchen and had to let go of his boyfriend’s hand, kissing his head and leaning over him to peck Porrim’s lips before leaving the bedroom. “Have fun you two, I’ll be back with dinner in a moment.”

Porrim was gentle as she pulled the strap on out, bringing Cronus’ legs down flat on the bed to rest while she stood off the bed and undid the harness, letting the toy fall to the floor. She’d pick it up later. Instead, she crawled up her boyfriend’s body until she was straddling Cronus’ face, reaching down to hold onto his hair. “You’re not going to stop until I cum on your mouth, understood?”

With a nod, Porrim sat down fully and Cronus got to work with his tongue rolling against her clit. He wouldn’t say it out loud because he’d get a smack round the head but Cronus was rather good with his mouth when he wanted to be. He knew the good and bad spots, the places where he’d get the most reaction and what would make his partner’s gasp and cum on his tongue in a matter of minutes. Taking hold of Porrim’s plush thighs, Cronus lapped against her clit before licking a stripe from the bottom to the top and repeated. He knew she needed some time in all areas of her pussy, her clit got too sensitive if it had all the attention and would serve her to lose interest rather than cum.

“Good boy. You don’t get to eat until I cum.” Porrim had spotted Kankri coming in with a tray of their dinner in the corner of her eye, grinding her hips down to Cronus’ face as she turned her head to her smaller, more tanned boyfriend. Kankri set the tray down on the bed for a moment to move everything on the bedside table so the plates could all fit, being careful that nothing spills off the side. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted up his dish, digging into his meal while he watched the scene in front of him.

Cronus’ stomach growled from taking in a waft of bolognese, doubling his efforts to make his girlfriend cum on his tongue. He kneaded her thighs, moaning softly at the taste of Porrim’s pussy that he could never seem to get enough of. Porrim chewed a forkful of meat that was given to her and rolling her hips as she felt the coil in her stomach getting tighter, gripping the ginger locks and tugging Cronus’ face closer to her pussy which gave the greaser a clear message to get the fuck on with the main course. He sucked on her clit like it was the finest candy around, his tongue lapping at it hungrily and ignored the twinges of pain whenever Porrim pulled his hair too much. “Oh fuck, that’s it.”

She couldn’t hold out much longer, her breath labouring and groans getting louder. Kankri reached out to cup her cheek, bringing her face to his so they could kiss. That was it for Porrim, shuddering with enough force to swift herself back from Cronus’ face a little, she was cumming. The ginger kept a tight grip on her thighs, sucking on her clit as it throbbed against his lips and moaned at the fresh taste of sweet cum in his mouth. Cronus let Porrim ride out her orgasm, holding onto his head for support and giving little pecks to Kankri whenever he finished a mouthful of spaghetti. Giving her enough time, he tapped her thigh as his stomach let out another growl because while eating his girlfriend out was hot, he hadn’t eaten for a good few hours and didn’t want his bolognese getting cold on his watch. “Oh, sorry baby.”

She got off him and let the ginger sit up, his hair sticking up in different directions from Porrim’s ministrations, his mouth and chin slightly wet, pupils blown wide. He looked like dishevelled mess but right now he didn’t care because Kankri had passed him his much deserved plate of dinner and leaned over to peck his cum wet lips. They ate mostly in silence, spending their time eating and sharing little kisses with each other, not caring about getting sauce stains against their lips. Right now nothing mattered to them; not their stressful jobs, not what would happen tomorrow or the next day, nothing outside their cosy home could bother them at this moment.


End file.
